


Reddit’s Roar of the Jungle Dragon (and its Calamitous End)

by Padriac_Zozzrian



Series: Assorted Calamity Mod fics [2]
Category: Calamity Mod
Genre: Based off of a Reddit Comment Chain, Gen, I’m bored, Singing Roar of the Jungle Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padriac_Zozzrian/pseuds/Padriac_Zozzrian
Summary: Padriac Zozzrian starts a Reddit Comment Chain on the Calamity Mod Subreddit, singing Roar of the Jungle Dragon.
Series: Assorted Calamity Mod fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Reddit’s Roar of the Jungle Dragon (and its Calamitous End)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m u/Orizifian-Creator on Reddit, by the way.  
> In case you’re wondering why, it’s because Padriac Zozzrian is the Creator God of Orizifian.  
> Here’s the link to the post where this started: https://www.reddit.com/r/CalamityMod/comments/g8tqeu/how_i_feel_fighting_yharon_for_the_first_time/

Reddit Sings Roar of the Jungle Dragon

Padriac’s POV:

Padriac Zozzrian, the Creator God of Orizifian, which itself was filled to the brim with Gods and Goddesses.

And Deities. And other things too.

You would think that a being with such power would not be able to be bored.

After all, and to be honest, Orizifian had originally been made out of boredom itself.

But no.

The boy in our Universe, above all Fictional Universes, was bored.

As a result of that, his Author Avatar, the ScriptMaster, Padriac Zozzrian, was bored.

And trust me, you wouldn’t like to see what happened when he was bored.

The real Padriac Zozzrian, who, by the way, isn’t actually named as such, but keeps that name as a mask for his “real self”, who is boring and below notice - just call him Padriac Zozzrian ok?, he was browsing Reddit.

The Calamity Mod Subreddit, to be precise.

He saw a post on there, and upvoted it and looked at the comments as usual.

One of them caught his attention:

It sung Roar of the Jungle Dragon, Yharom’s theme.

Well, it started at the “message to my master” part, but, he could work with that.

Orizifian-creator: This is a fight you cannot win!

He left the post and the comment alone for a while.

But later, he received a notification.

Someone had posted the next line.

Padriac, in both of his forms, smiled.

He could work with this.

He replied with the next line, and pointed out in (brackets), that the Infernal Catharsis Leitmotif, which he had theorised to be Yharim’s leitmotif, due to its presence in Fly of Beelzebub and Tale of a Cruel World, had played right after his line, in the Calamity Bells.

The two went back and forth, completing the song, but the other user decided to loop the song. This was quite amusing.

They made a mistake. “Whatever we’ve made” instead of “Whatever we made”. Padriac corrected the mistake in brackets, and continued the lines as if nothing was wrong.

He was thanked by the other user, and they continued. He might as well return the thanks as well.

The two kept it up, though it was the other user that got the “victory stirs” line. As such, they did not mention that Yharim’s leitmotif had played. Oh well, the next line was about not blaming him, so the Creator used brackets to make it a fitting joke.

They continued as normal.

The two finished up the song by getting to the end of the lyrics, and, as DM DOKURO had done in both the YouTube video and the SoundCloud Upload, had the first two lines play again, fading away.

The two thanked each other for doing this, and parted ways. Padriac used the “save comment” feature, as he did not want to lose this chain.

He wanted to remember it forever, even when he (maybe) ended up becoming the Man of his Dreams, the YouTuber of many faces and voices, all centred around Orizifian.

Well, just saving it wouldn’t be enough. It would get buried under all the other comments he’d saved. Oh well.

...

But he got a notification.

There had been someone who had hit the replay button.

And some others decided to continue it on without him.

He was not mad, nor disappointed, merely curious as to how far he could take this.

And so, he joined in the fun once more.

He found that only one other person had the dedication to keep up with him every time. Good.

The two went back and forth, Padriac correcting all the mistakes as they were made. Only a few were made at all.

But then, unexpectedly, the other user turned it into a roleplay, bringing his own mother into this, and breaking the typical format a bit.

Not breaking the Chain, though. That wouldn’t happen. Not yet at least.

They ended the song with the player character dying, and losing typical Reddit numbers of money, which Padriac couldn’t care less about.

But then, in the same comment, had Yharon be reborn...

...

Alright then. Not sure Yharon neeeeded to be reborn but whatever, mate.

The other user changed the song to Murderswarm, but then changed it back. Not before it interrupted the song a little, but before it could break the chain.

Padriac was at the time, listening to Interstellar Stomper.   
Seriously, with all the Astrum Aureus related fics, you’d think that it was his favourite character.

...fine, 

Aureus was his second favourite.

But nothing could beat the Perfect One itself, Crabulon.

Regardless...

He “accidentally” changed the song to Interstellar Stomper, but changed it back before it could interfere. All whilst not breaking the chain.

The other user joked about the spreading Astral Infection and a need for some Green Solution or whatever. Good.

Padriac could alleviate these worries.

He referenced one of his works, Astral Simulator, by saying that he had it under control, and that he had sent it to take over a high school in another universe.   
They didn’t respond to that, just continued the chain.

They later made a joke about echos, and Padriac legitimately laughed a bot at that. He himself then made a joke about 「Stands」 A JoJoke, to be specific, but a welcome one.  
He idly wondered how long the chain would last.

He then realised it had potential as a fanfic, and in brackets mentioned such a potential.

The song continued with some cool jokes, but a lot of emojis. Padriac wasn’t one of *those* Redditors, but he could see why they hated the overuse of emojis.

The jokes changed to be more funny.

But at this point, Padriac had grown tired of the chain.

As such, he broke it, pretending that the song had faded away and the tab it was playing in had been closed.

Ironically, though, he and the other user had both been using mobile devices, and Padriac had the SoundCloud Mobile App playing in the background. That excuse didn’t work.

He joked about “demolishing whatever we made” meaning the end of the chain, and then abandoned the thread to write a fanfic about it.

.. 

So now Padriac stood in his room, in real life, having written less than a thousand words in total about the entire event.

Had it been worth it?

Oh well, whatever. Anything to get more people into the AO3 Calamity Mod Fanfic Writing Side.

...

He didn’t know how to end the fanfic, so he just made a meta joke.

Hey what happens if he decides to kill me? I’m just his disposable narrator, does it matt-

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it kinda went downhill, but at least it was a nice experience to have. Thank you for reading, everyone.  
> And don’t try to make me do this again. I have grown tired of this “Reddit Sings” phenomenon.  
> I am not gonna do that again.


End file.
